Various covers are provided in the prior art for use with box like enclosures. Many of these covers are designed for use with pickup truck cargo beds.
Some covers must be completely or substantially removed to gain access to the cargo bed. Others are very heavy and require strength and caution for safe and effective usage. Yet other covers do not adequately protect the interior of the cargo bed from liquids or particles in the atmosphere.
Many prior art covers are permanently hinged to the pickup truck, and hence can only be opened from one side. This can be both inconvenient and unsafe under certain circumstances. Further, many such covers are difficult to install and require modifying the sidewalls of the pickup truck cargo bed.
There exists a need for an easily used, safe and effective cover that may be easily lifted from either side of the pickup truck as desired. When not in a raised position, the cover should be capable of being locked in a closed position. When in an open position, the cover should include some mechanism for assuring this configuration until the operator desires to lower the cover. Such a cover should be easily installed and easily removed as desired.